


I'll look after you

by leedshes



Category: One Direction
Genre: Also my first smut, M/M, Smut, idk louis tops and harry bottoms, its kinda fluffy, its my first fic, kinda dragged it out a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedshes/pseuds/leedshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis are best friends and when harry gets dumped by his girlfriend, louis just wants to help him out.<br/>(inspired by let me love you by ariana grande!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll look after you

louis and zayn were playing their fourth round of fifa— and louis' won all of them, but who's counting— when zayn decided he was hungry and wanted to go get some chips at freds. 

"so," zayn started, cautiously, popping a chip in his mouth, "how are things?" he lifts his eyes to louis. 

louis doesn't answer for a few, just continues to sip from his straw. he finally sighs and starts, "they're... okay i guess. i know she makes him happy and that she loves him, but i can make him happy and i can love him... well show him i love him" 

"you do make him happy lou"

"you know what i mean zayn" 

"look, you love him and you care about him and you want him happy, and he is. he's happy with macy and you have to be happy he's happy. be happy for him. you're his best friend, and even if you want more than that you have to accept what he's willing to give. at least you have his friendship. be grateful for that" 

and louis is grateful for that. he's so grateful that he has what he has with harry. no matter how bad he wants more, he's going to be okay with what he has. harry dating macy is okay. harry being happy with Macy is okay. harry not loving louis back is okay. it's all just okay. 

it's been three days since louis and zayn had their little talk at freds and zayn's noticed that louis is acting different– better. louis' smiling more and laughing more, and zayn doesn't know how or why it's happened, but he's just happy his best mate is doing better. and louis' just happy harry's happy. 

so when harry calls louis that night crying because macy dumped him, louis wants nothing more than to smash her head in. 

"everything was just so good lou" harry sobs into the phone. "things were great. and i - i lo-" he quickly stops himself before sniffling and saying "i just wanna know where it went wrong" and if louis is crying too, well you can't blame him. 

"h im coming to pick you up z is with me" 

"okay" harry says, emotionless. "will you... um stay on the phone with me, please?" 

"of course baby, ill be right there" 

zayn drove the three of them back to louis and zayns flat while louis sat in the backseat cradling harry who happens to be straddling louis, with his head tucked into louis' neck. louis' lightly running his fingertips over harrys back and harry has calmed down a bit, still sniffling and every once in a while louis will feel a tear drip onto his neck, which only makes him squeeze harry tighter. 

louis just doesn't get it. how can a person hurt harry like this? how can a person dump harry? how can someone do anything less than perfect for harry? he deserves nothing but perfect. and louis is so angry with macy. angry that he wanted to be in her place for so long, angry that she dumped harry. angry that she is the reason harrys crying. he's so just so angry. 

zayn gives him a knowing look in the rear view mirror, and louis knows. he knows he needs to focus on harry. he needs to focus on making sure harry is okay. he needs to let macy go and keep harry close. he needs to never let harry go.

"im gonna go to liams and leave you two alone" zayn says after dropping harry and louis off. 

"thanks" louis says just as harry says "thank you zayn, for everything" and zayns done nothing but simply drive them home, but zayn just smiles really big and pulls harry into a hug, and kisses the top of his head. "ill see you guys later."

"tell liam we say hi" 

"of course" zayn says, grabbing a water from the fridge before closing the door. after zayns car leaves the driveway harry looks at louis, and louis sees the look on his face. he's fighting back so many tears, traces of blood on his lip from biting is so hard, red rimmed eyes from all the crying. so many emotions swirling in his pretty green eyes, and louis just wants to kiss it all away. louis wants to touch harry and hold harry. he wants to fill every crevice, every crack, every hole, every piece of harry with his love. he wants to rub and touch and hold, he just wants harry to feel the love. 

"c'mere" louis says, holding his arms out for harry to crawl into. and he does. he leaps into louis' arms and buries his face in his chest, and fists the front of louis' shirt, and Louis just holds him. he rubs soft fingertips soothingly up and down harrys back, and kisses his hair and repeatedly tells him "it's okay ive got you" and "im here now baby you're okay" and louis really hopes harry is feeling all the love louis is trying to give.

"can we lay down please?" harry asks, voice hoarse from all the crying.

"of course" louis says. "im gonna get some water and ill be there in a second"

harry's curled up into a ball with his knees to his chest, and he just looks so tiny, louis wants nothing more than to hold him and never let go. 

"ive got you some water" 

"thank you lou" harry says, softly smiling. 

harry takes small drinks of the water, and louis sits there, patiently. he has so many things he want to say, ask, do but he doesn't know what harrys feelings are and he doesn't want to overstep the boundaries. it's like there's this wall that's separating them, and louis doesn't know what to do. 

"do you want to talk about it?" he decides to say. 

harrys quiet for a few minutes and louis starts to think maybe he doesn't want to talk at all. but then finally he says, "she broke up with me because of who i am lou. because im bisexual. she told me im confused and need to work on myself" harrys voice cracks at the last part. "my sexuality, louis" harry finally meets his eyes, and louis' now crying too.  
"lou?" harry asks, "Louis don't cry, please"

"im just so sorry harry." 

"louis it's-"

"it's not okay harry and don't say it is. you're bisexual. you're not confused and there's nothing you need to work on. macy doesn't have any idea what she's talking about. you're beautiful harry, and i love you, regardless of your sexuality. and i don't want anyone ever making you feel bad about who you are and what you're interested in. you love who you and don't let anyone ever try and take that away from you or make you feel like it's wrong. i think you're lovely harry."

harrys lips are parted and he's staring at louis wide eyed, but so happy and maybe he's crying but it's okay, because louis loves him. louis thinks he's beautiful, and lovely, and louis loves him. 

"kiss me" harry whispers never breaking eye contact.

louis wants to. louis wants to so bad, but he can't. harrys just got out of a relationship and he's vulnerable and hurting and sad, and louis' said really nice things to him. if this were any other time, harry wouldn't ask louis to kiss him. 

louis shakes his head, "i can't." 

"w-why not?" 

"because, h, you're vulnerable and sad. you don't actually mean it, and you don't actually want me to kiss you" and saying that really hurts louis.

harry climbs over to louis and straddles his lap, "but i do lou. i want you to so bad. please?" 

and harrys staring at louis like a four year old excited, but scared and louis really wants to ease all the tension, so he leans in, and his lips ghost over harrys before he leans his forehead against his. 

"are you sure?" and harry nods, before closing his eyes. 

so louis kisses him. he kisses him so softly yet so forcefully. he wants to mend every broken piece of harry, and when harrys gasps into louis' mouth, he thinks he's breathing in all the "i love you's and you're beautiful" louis' always wanted to say. he thinks he's breathing in louis, and he likes the idea of louis filling up all the empty places in harry.

louis breaks away, and harry chases his lips, so louis pecks him once more. and for a moment, they just stare at each other, but then harrys crashing his lips onto louis' with so much force, and louis just wraps his arms tighter around harry. and harrys hands come up to tangle in louis' hair. when louis sees that harry isn't slowing down, louis bites on his lower lip, and feels harry smile against his lips. 

"please lou" harry whines, and that's all it takes for louis. 

louis pushes harry back onto the bed, and harry wraps his legs around his waist, neither of them breaking the kiss.

louis starts kissing his jaw and down his neck, and harrys softly moaning and that's all the encouragement louis needs. 

"off" louis mumbles into harrys mouth, so harry only breaks the kiss long enough to take his shirt off. "god you're so beautiful baby" louis kisses down his chest, littering every inch of his soft and warm exposed skin with open mouthed kisses he hopes say everything he's never been able to.

when louis gets down to harrys pants, he's hesitant. harry can change his mind any moment, and he just doesn't want to hurt harry. he doesn't want him uncomfortable, so louis just hovers for a moment, but then harrys throwing his head back and bucking his hips up and whispering "please" over and over. 

"i want yours off too" harry mumbles to louis. so after louis quickly rips his clothes off he's back on top of harry, and wastes no time biting his thighs, and marking him up. 

harrys dick is so red and hard against his stomach, it has to be painful. louis kisses his way back up to his stomach, and hovers over harrys dick, fanning hot breath over it. harry hisses and bucks up, "don't tease" he grits out. 

louis takes harry into his mouth. he licks a stripe from the tip to his balls on the underside before sucking harshly on the head. when harry tries to buck up, louis holds his hips, and digs his fingers into the flesh, sure to leave bruises. Louis thumbs at the slit, and smears the pre cum over his head, before swirling his tongue around it.

harry is so responsive, constantly writhing and squirming and always make the prettiest noises, sometimes quiet, sometimes loud. sometimes a deep groan will emit from harry when louis is spending too much time sucking on his head.

"stop teasing" harry whines. but louis doesn't stop. he keeps kissing and sucking and biting. 

"please" harry whimpers. and it's said so quietly louis surges up and kisses him, a teeth-clashing kiss. "what do you want baby" louis asks, voice rough, and eyes dark with lust. 

"y-your fingers" harry moans because louis' hands are back on harrys dick and louis is just so good. 

"im gonna need you to relax. i want to take this slow, and make this right. i don't want to make you uncomfortable and i definitely don't wanna hurt you"

"just get on with it lou"

"if it hurts, if it's too much, if you need me to stop for anything just tell me okay, do you want a certain word?" 

"no just go" harry says through gritted teeth. 

"be patient haz" louis says as he goes to grab the lube. he knows harrys gonna hate him for this, but he's going to take his time and go slow and do this right. he's not going to hurt him.

harrys breath hitches when he hears the snick of the bottle opening as louis lubes up three of his fingers. he goes back between the younger boys legs, and kisses up his thighs. "you're so beautiful" louis says and harry moans in response. 

louis' index finger circles his hole, and harrys eyes flutter closed. he pushes it in and earns a hiss from harry. "shh baby i know it hurts" he says, pushing his finger in further before twisting. "more" harry says attempting to buck up. 

so louis adds a second finger. he scissors them and twists them and pushes them further and harrys making the most beautiful sounds, he never wants to hear anything out of his mouth again. "tell me when you're ready for another" and almost immediately harrys gasping "another more please god louis more" 

so louis' adding a third finger in with his first two and, the stretch is so overwhelming for harry he makes this high pitched moan and louis fucking loses it. 

"tell me if its too much" he growls before repositioning himself between his legs and stars moving his fingers at an unfathomable pace. he pulls them almost all the way out so just the tips are circling his hole, and pushes the all the way back in, hitting his prostate dead on. 

"fuck again, right there" harry moans, high and throaty. 

so louis shoves them back in again, twisting and scissoring and harrys writhing. and louis is so overwhelmed with how good harry is. and it's all just so much. 

"kiss" harry mumbles. louis reaches up, and pulls harry down by his hair, to bring him into a wet teeth-clashing kiss, that's nothing but tongues. harry sucks louis' tongue into his mouth, when louis hits his prostate. "im close lou" and louis actually moans. he moans high and pretty, and harry gives a satisfied grin because he made louis moan. 

"fuck harry you're so good for me" and harry nods "wanna be the best for you"

louis hits his prostate a few more times, relishing in the noises harrys making before harry groans, and comes. he's coming all over his stomach, and a little on his chest, and louis loves it. so louis leans down, and licks up the cum, before swallowing it, never breaking eye contact with harry. 

"i wanna taste" harry says, shyly. and louis literally beams at him, before he leans down and licks up some more cum, and kisses harry. harry licks into his mouth, licking it all up. and louis wants so scream because harry is so fucking filthy. 

"you're filthy" louis mumbles into harrys mouth. 

"only for you" comes his response. 

"let's get you cleaned up" louis tells him before going to get a towel. when he comes back he wipes harry down, and kisses his forehead. 

"thank you" harry whispers. 

"you did really well, baby." and harry smiles up at him, before rolling over and closing his eyes. 

and louis just wants to let him sleep, but he needs to know what this means. he's just fingered his best friend who he happens to be in love with, even though he just got out of a relationship, and he just doesn't know where things will go from here. 

"harry?" he whispers, barely audible. 

"hmm" harry replies, probably half asleep. 

"what does this mean now? where do we go from here?" 

harry turns to face him, "i don't want to think about that right now lou, i just want you here with me, tonight... forever. just stay here. we can figure it out in the morning, babe. i just want to sleep" 

and that's reassuring enough, so louis smiles and nods. he wraps his arms around harry and kisses his forehead whispering how amazing he is into his hair until he's asleep. and harrys words play over in his head. 

tonight... forever. 

tonight... forever. 

and louis really likes that idea. and he hopes harry means it. and if louis goes to sleep with a smile on his face, playing his words over in his head, and breathing in his scent, nobody has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was alright. ive never written anything before, so this was a first for everyone! if you liked it please give me feedback!  
> one more thing, i know my punctuation and capitalization and such have some issues, but frankly im too lazy to edit, hope that's not too bothersome!


End file.
